Resident Evil 7 (2028)
Resident Evil 7: Attack of the Bakers is the seventh chapter of the franchise. A private detective is investigating a haunted abandoned house only to find its not abandoned as he is captured by the deranged Baker family. Meanwhile Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and Barry Burton put a stop to this silly side story and story arc rot by taking out Capcom once and for all. Inventory Healing items *'Holy Water' Actually Green herbs dissolved in water. Instantly heals Ethan. *Staple gun Reattach limbs. Some storyline choices may cause you to lose a hand or leg to the Bakers. Healing items for the fall of Capcom chapter *Green herbs Restores 33% health. *Red herbs Increases the amount of health restored to 100% if mixed with a green herb. *Blue herbs Heals poison. *Herb garden Re use several times depending on the difficulty. Each garden has a certain colour of herb exclusively. I.e. The green herb box will only have green herbs. *First aid spray Fully restores health. Weapons *Combat knife Both Ethan and Chris start with one. A weak melee weapon. Only really useful against zombies as in Chris's section of the game and utterly useless against the Bakers. *Handgun Found in the garage as Ethan and the dining room as Chris. Takes 9mm ammunition. Useful against zombies and zombie dogs. However it is possible to run out of ammunition as zombies take quite a few hits to kill so learn when to fight and when to run! The handgun can stun the Bakers but they are scripted bosses and are only supposed to die at certain points, depending on what's happening. I.e. In the garage, Jack Baker is indestructible until you climb the ladder and then he kills himself. *Shotgun Found in toolshed as Ethan and police station armoury as Chris. Can take out tougher enemies such as Hunters in two shots but is slow to reload. *Chainsaw Found during Jack's third boss battle. Inflicts the equivalent of 50 combat knife slices a second. Can quickly kill most monsters at melee range. *Machine pistols Chris's equivalent to the chainsaw. Found in a CapCom staff locker. Can shoot two targets at once. Each shot is weak but can quickly mow down monsters. *Grenade Launcher A highly versatile weapon with different types of ammunition. Has normal rounds, flame, acid, BOW gas, shock and freeze rounds. Found in the basement as Ethan and as Chris in The Fall of Capcom. *Magnum A very powerful handgun. But ammunition is scarce. Save for bosses. Found in Mia's room after the boss fight. Found in the typewriter room as Chris. Monsters *Zombies Slow moving, shambling corpses. Easy to kill but costs ammunition which is scarce. Can be deadly in large numbers. *Zombie dogs Fast but weak. Watch out for its arm grab. *Ghosts Encountered by Ethan in the prologue. Doesn't attack, only scares you. *Capcom employees Normal humans. Posses no threat to you at all. However some are armed. *Molded Fungus creatures controlled by Eveline. Use powerful weapons to destroy them. *Giant spider Slow and crawls on walls. May attack by ramming or by spitting venom. May cause poison status. *Hunter Fast and powerful. Attacks with sharp claws and may decapitate if you're at low health. *Sweeper Colourful Hunters with poisonous attacks. *Molded spider Stronger E type enhanced giant spiders. Can web you up with webs of mold. *Molded Hunter E type enhanced Hunter. Faster and deadlier. Inflicts more damage and has higher defence. Bosses *Mia Attacks with an axe. Fought in the empty Baker house. *Jack Fought in the garage. Will hijack the car and try to run you over. Try to survive until he shoots himself. *Mia 2 Fought in the storage under the garage. *Jack 2 Fought in the bathroom or past the laundry room. *Jack 3 Fought in the morgue. Wields a chainsaw. There's another for you to defend yourself with. *Jack 4 Mutated Jack. Fought in the boathouse. *Marguerite The bug lady. Has a beehive under her skirt. Will summon bugs and attacks with her mutated insect limbs. *Eveline The origin of the E type mold. *Tyrant A Tyrant summoned by Capcom employees. Deadly as usual. Use the magnum! *Monster army The Capcom CEO's last stand. 6 zombies, 2 sets of 3 zombie dogs, two molded, two hunters, several Ganados and Majini, three Scarmiglione, Tofu and then the mutated CEO. Category:Fictional Games Category:Reboots